Was passiert wenn
by Am17
Summary: SG-1 bekommt besuch aus der Zukunft.Doch wer sind die BEsucher?
1. Chapter 1

Das war meine erste Story die ich geschreiben habe. Nun gibt es sie auch hier.

**Viel Spaß beim lesen**

Kapitel 1:

Wie er die Nachtschicht doch haste. Er würde zwar nie einen anderen Job wählen, doch die Nachtschicht war nicht sein. Kaffee trinken, Zeitung lesen und hoffen das nichts passierte.

Aber Walter war das ja gewohnt, im Stargate Center sind abnormale Dinge der normale Alltag.

„Walter, was machen sie noch hier?" kam es von der Treppe. Walter zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und viel fast vom Stuhl. Er drehte sich um und sah wer auf der Treppe stand, es war General Hammond.

„Ich habe Nachtwache, Sir."

„Ist das nicht die Wache von Airman Wegner? Und wollten sie nicht nach hause und sich ausschlafen?" fragte der General.

„Ja, Sir. Dem Airman ging es nicht gut und Doctor Fraiser und hat ihn nach hause geschickt, da hat er mich gefragt ob ich nicht für ihn einspringen könnte." kam die Antwort von Walter.

„Dann noch eine ruhige Nacht. Bis morgen." sagte der General freundlich und ging in Richtung Fahrstuhl.

„Gute Nacht Sir."  
Im Fahrstuhl machte sich der General Gedanken über Walter:

‚_Er kann es nicht lassen. Immer nur arbeiten. Ich glaube ich muss ihn Zwangs beurlauben lassen von Doctor Fraiser_.'

Mit einem leisen Leuten hielt der Fahrstuhl. General Hammond wollte gerade aussteigen als er eine durchsage hörte: „Unautorisierte Aktivierung von außen!" sagt Walter über Lautsprecher. Der General drückte den Knopf für Ebene 28 und fuhr wieder zum Kontrollraum.

Im Kontrollraum angekommen so er gerade noch wie sich die Iris schloss und das Sicherheitspersonal im Torraum Stellung bezog.

„Haben wir schon einen Code?" fragte der General

„Nein, Sir." kam promt die Antwort von Walter.

Langsam wurden alle nervös. 2 Minuten war das Tor schon offen und es geschah nix. Plötzlich brach dass Wurmloch ab, der Torraum lag da als ob nie etwas geschehen sei.

„Hoffentlich war es das." meinte General Hammond und verabschiedete sich erneut und fuhr nach hause.  
Als alle weg waren setzte sich Walter wieder an seinen Platz packte erneut seine Zeitung aus, nahm einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich, schaut noch ein mal auf die Uhr (es war schon fast 0100) und hofft das bis morgen nix ungewöhnliches passieren würde. Wie er sich irren würde.

Jack vernahm das zwitschern der Vögel als er aufwachte. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte er fest das es erst 5.30Uhr war. Mit einem Blick neben sich stellte er fest das sie noch dar war. Wie schon so oft fragte er sich womit er sie verdient hatte. Mit einem lächeln schlief er wieder ein.  
Als er das nächste mal wach wurde stellte er fest das, dass Bett neben ihm leer war. O'Neill stand auf zog sich ein Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt an und ging in die Küche. Als erste schaute er auf die Küchenuhr. Es war 7.24Uhr. Er wollte die Kaffeemaschine anmachen, denn er braucht einen schön starken und vor allem heißen Kaffee. Als der Kaffee fertig war füllte Jack sich eine Tasse und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Am Kühlschrank bemerkte er einen Zettel denn er, daran konnte er sich erinnern, nicht dort hin gehängt hatte. Beim genaueren betrachten des Zettels bemerkte er einen Pfeil der auf die Tür des Kühlschranks zeigte. Diese öffnete er. Im Kühlschrank stand ein Teller mit Broten. Auf ihm lag wieder ein Zettel auf dem stand:

_Morgen Schatz  
__  
Wenn du das lies bin ich schon weg. Ich habe dir wie du sehen kannst ein kleines Frühstück gemacht. Sehen uns später._

In liebe dein  
Schatz

'_Wo mit habe ich diese Frau nur verdient_' dachte sich O'Neill. Er Frühstückte und fuhr dann in die Basis


	2. Chapter 2

Unterdessen im SGC  
„Also Sergeant die ist ihr erster Tag hier?" „Ja Major Cater:" sagte der Sgt. Carter fuhr fort „Hier hier rein will muss seinen Ausweis zeigen, wenn das jemand nicht machen kann rufen sie sofort die Sicherheit. Verstanden?" „Ja, Ma´am." sagte der Sgt und Salutierte. Der Major ging in Richtung Aufzug und stieg ein. Auf halben weg nach unten hörte sie einer Durchsage: „Sicherheit an Tor 1!" _'Wenigsten der Sgt. Macht seinen Job richtig.'_ dachte Sam und fuhr wieder hoch.

„Sgt. Wenn sie mich nicht sofort durch lassen wird das Konsequenzen für sie haben!" schrie jemand aus dem inneren des Jeeps. „Sir, da sie sich nicht ausweisen können darf ich sie hier nicht einlassen!" antwortete der Sgt. „Wer hat ihnen das gesagt?" schrie die Person im Auto schon Fast. „Meine Vorgesetzte, Sir!" antwortete der Sgt. „Zum letzten mal ich bin Col. Jack O´Neill und sie lassen mich sofort durch fahren Sgt. Oder sie schaufeln denn Rest ihrer Karriere Schnee in Grönland. Ist das KLAR!" brüllte Col O´Neill in seiner besten Col. Stimme. „Sir, die Sicherheit ist gleich dar, dann können wir ihre ID klären." _'Der kann noch was erleben wenn das alles vorbei ist.'_ _'Was für ein Idiot. Wie können manche Menschen nicht verstehen das das Vorschriften sind.'_

Sam kam oben an und schloss sich dem Sicherheitstrupp an. Am Tor angekommen musste sie lachen als sie sah wer da im Jeep saß. Alle guckten sie an uns sahen dann noch mal in den Jeep. Plötzlich fing auch der Sicherheitstrupp an zu lachen als sie denn fahrer erkannten. Im Jeep saß ein vor Wut kochender Col. Jack O´Neill. „Cater, warum lachen sie so." schrie ein aufgebrachter O´Neill. „Sie sehen lustig aus." brachte sie trotz lachen heraus. „Ma´am, sie kennen diesen Mann?" „Ja,Sgt. Das ist Col. Jack O´Neill. Der stellvertretende Kommandant der Basis." sagte sie grinsend. Dem Sgt. Am Tor lief rot an und lies ihn passieren. „Ihr erster Tag hier Sgt.?" fragte der Captin des Sicherheitstrupps. „Ja, Sir." „Dann noch viel Spaß." grinsend drehte er sich um und ging.

-

Daniel betrat gerade den Besprechungsraum auf Ebene 27 als er hinter sich denn Aufzug hörte. Er drehte sich um und sah wie Major Carter und Col. O´Neill ausstiegen. Anscheinend hatte der Col. Eine sehr schlechte Laune denn er Pflaumte sofort einen Vorbeikommenden Airman an ober er keine Augen im Kopf hätte als er ihn an rempelte. _'Das wir ja ein schöner Tag werden.'_ dachte er sich und ging in denn Besprechungsraum und setzte sich.

„Was für ein scheiß Tag." raunte Jack leise als er denn Besprechungsraum mit Sam betrat. Diese musste leicht grinsen. Beide setzten sich an den Tisch. Just in dem Moment kam General Hammond aus seinem Büro. Daniel und Teal´c schauten ihn komisch an, denn der General lächelte. „haben wir was verpasst?" fragte Daniel. „Ja das haben sie Dr. Jackson." meinte der General gut gelaunt. „Und was wenn ich bitten darf?" „Einer unseren neuen Mitarbeiter hat sich vorhin geweigert jemanden auf den Stützpunkt zu lassen." antwortete Hammond. Teal´c zog nur die Augen braue hoch und Daniel musste fast lachen. Sam die sah wie der Col. Reagierte nutzte ihre Chance und hofft das der General feststand was Sie versuchte. „Wer war denn diese Person, Sir?"fragte sie. Hammond drückte auf eine Fernbedienung und der Monitor in der Ecke zeigte die Aufnahme der Überwachungskamera an Tor 1 und was viel schlimmer war die Geschehnisse von eben. Wieder mussten alle lachen, selbst Teal´c grinste. Das möchte schon beim ihm was heißen. „Ha, ha. Haben jetzt alle gelacht?" sagte Jack leicht wütend. Daniel wollte gerade antworten als Teal´c „In der Tat, O´Neill." sagte. Wieder mussten alle lache aber diesmal über Teal´c.

„Können wir nun anfangen?" fragte Jack. „Natürlich Col." meinte Hammond. Er erklärte SG-1 das sie zu den Tok´ra gehen würden um ihnen Nahrungsvorräte zu bringen, da diese Engpässe mit der Nahrungsversorgung hätten. „Abmarsch in einer Stunde. Sie können wegtreten."

Eine Stunde später kam Sam in den Torraum. „Sam wo waren sie?" „Noch was hohlen Daniel." sagte sie unglaubwürdig. „Wenn sie es mir nicht sagen wollen." hackte Daniel nach. „Genau das will ich." „Gute Reise SG-1."sagte Hammond über Lautsprecher. „Ok, Team und wieder eine langweilige Tour durch das Stargate" raunte O´Neill. Carter schickte F.R.E.D mit den Vorräten durch das Gate. Als es durch war Ging SG-1 durch. Das Tor schloss sich hinter ihnen.


	3. Chapter 3

Das Wurmloch fiel hinter Jack zusammen. Er schaute in denn Himmel und packte nach seiner Sonnenbrille die er um denn Hals trug und setzte sie auf. „Können die Tok´ra nicht mal auf einen schönen Waldplaneten Anstand auf einem öden Wüstenplaneten ihre Basis errichten oder Major?" Sam reagierte nicht auf seine Frage. „Carter!"rief O´Neill in seinem besten Militärton. „Ja, Sir?" antwortete Carter erschreckt. „Wo lang?" „Die Richtung, Sir." „Abmarsch."  
Die kleine Gruppe ging los und vor ihnen fuhr F.R.E.D. „O´Neill was ist?" „Ich weiß nicht T. Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht." „Und was Jack?" „Wie schon gesagt ich weiß es nicht Daniel." Nun waren alle beunruhigt. Carter und Jack nahmen ihre P90 in anschlag, Daniel zog seine Pistole und Teal`c aktivierte seine Stabwaffe. O´Neill sagte mit Handzeichen das sie in Deckung gehen sollten. Doch das Zeichen kam zu spät. 25 Personen erhoben sich aus dem Sand und zielten mit ihren Waffen auf das Team. „Wer seit ihr?" „Komisch, das selbe wollte ich auch Fragen." antwortete O´Neill in seiner Sarkastischen Art. „Sammy!" „Hey, Dad." Jakob Carter trat nach vorne. Dabei sagte: „Nehmt die Waffen runter es sind Freunde." „Ok, Selmak." sagt einer der anwesenden. O´Neill schaute noch mal skeptisch in die runde als er dann die Waffe senkte.  
„Jack, was bringt ihr den alles?" „Nur das beste Jakob: Kaffee, Brot, Wurst, Steaks und blaue Götterspeise."erwiderte Jack. Als er blaue Götterspeise sagte musste Sam grinsen. „Was ist Götterspeise?" fragte einer der Tok´ra. „Eine Art Kech´an, Tolam."  
„Kommt näher." sagte Tolam. Alle taten wie geheißen und wurden in die Tok´ra Tunnel gebracht.  
Dort verteilten Jack, Daniel und Teal´c die Vorräte, während Sam mit ihrem Vater sprach.

„Sam was ist los?" „Ich bin nur glücklich, wie so?" „Wie heißt er?" Sam hatte ja mit vielem gerechnet aber damit nicht. „Wie heißt wer?" „Dein Freund." #Soll ich es ihm sagen oder nicht. Komm Sam irgend wann erfährt er es doch. Hoffentlich flippt er nicht aus.# „Sam...Hört du mir zu?" Bevor sie antworten konnte knackte es im Funk: „Major kommen sie mit ihrem Dad zurück wir brauchen eure Hilfe beim Verteilen." „Sind unterwegs Col." antwortete sie. Jakob und sie gingen zu denn Ringen.

-

Unterdessen auf der Erde

„Unautorisierte Aktivierung von Außen! Iris wird geschlossen." hallte es durch die Korridore des SGC. Im Torraum nahmen 20 schwer bewaffnete Soldaten Aufstellung. Unterdessen kam General Hammond aus seinem Büro in denn Kontrollraum und fragte: „Haben wir schon einen Code?" „SG-1, Sir." antwortete der Angesprochene Capitan. „Sie sollten doch erst in ein paar Stunden kommen!" ins Mikrofon sagte er: „Waffen bereit halten und entsichern!" Mit einem mehrfachen klicken entsicherten die Wachen ihre Waffen. „Iris öffnen!" Alle schauten gespannt auf die sich öffnende Iris. Es kammen vier Personen durch das Wurmloch. „...Mom was du schon wieder gemacht hast." sagte die junge Frau. „Mach doch." sagt ihr Begleiter und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „halt stehen bleiben und Hände hoch!" schrie einer der Wachmänner. Die Vier zuckten sichtlich zusammen als sie das hörten. „H, ha toller Scherz." sagte der Mann der eben die Zunge raus gestreckt hatte und machte einen schritt nach vorne. „Ich wider hole, bleiben sie stehen oder wir schießen.!" sagte der Wachmann erneut. „Wo sind wir?" fragte die älteste der drei Frauen. „Im Stargate Center." sagte der General der mittlerweile im Torraum wahr. „Opa?" fragten die vier Ankömmlinge erstaunt. Alle sahen den General an, dieser fragte erstaund „Opa?" „Was machst du denn hie..." wurde der Mann von der älteren unter brochen. „Sir, wir würden ihnen das ja erklären aber das bringt wohl nichts oder?" „. Abführen." sagte er ohne auf die Frage zu antworten zu den Wachen. „Und rufen sie Doctor Fraiser in meine Büro."


	4. Chapter 4

In der Arrestzelle

„Was sollte des eben Cassy?" fragte der Mann. „Das eben war zwar unser "Opa" aber noch nicht." „Hä, was heißt noch nicht, Cassy?" fragte die andere Frau. „Ganz einfach unser "Opa" ist kein Major General sondern General und der Torraum ist zu klein gewesen." „Was bedeutet das jetzt?" fragte die dritte Frau. „Ich vermute mal das wir eine Zeitreise Gemacht ha..." weiter kam sie nicht denn jemand öffnete die Tür. „Hallo." sagte die Person die eingetreten war. „Hallo Doctor Fraiser." sagte der Mann. „Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" „Lange Geschichte." „Ok, ich muss ihnen jetzt ein bisschen Blut abnehmen." „Machen sie nur." antwortete Cassy. Der Doc. Nahm allen ein wenig Blut ab und ging wieder.  
„Also eine Zeitreise Cassy?" „Ja anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären Jake." „Wie kommen wir zurück?" „Keine Ahnung Laura."

Es klopfte an seiner Bürotür. „Herein!" sagte der General. Doctor Fraiser betrat den Raum. „Ah, Doctor. Haben sie schon etwas raus gefunden?" „Nein, Sir. Die Ergebnisse der Blut Untersuchungen kommen erst in ein paar Stunden." „haben sie sonst noch etwas herausgefunden?" „Ja. Anscheinend kennen sie mich." „Sie auch. Zu mir sagten sie sogar Opa." „Kann das denn sein?" „Nein. Ich habe zwar Enkelkinder aber nur zwei. Sie nannten mich aber alle Opa." „Komisch. Sir wann kommt SG-1 zurück?" „Jeden Moment."

10 Minuten später hallte des durch den Berg „Außenplan mäßige Aktivierung von außen." „Wer ist es?" fragte George. „SG-1, Sir." „Iris öffnen."  
kurze zeit später traten 5 Personen aus dem Gate. „Jakob? Was machen sie denn hier?" „Mir geht es auch gut, George. Darf man nicht mal seine Tochter besuchen oder was?" „Doch natürlich. Das mur nur ein bisschen warten. SG-1 in einer halben Stunde im Besprechungsraum.

Eine halbe Stunde Später im Besprechungsraum

„Sir was ist so dringend?" fragte der Col. „SG-1 ist so wichtig, Jack." „SG-1?" fragte Jakob. „Ja...," #Wie soll ich ihnen das nur erklären.# „...nur nicht ….. unser SG-1." sagt der General langsam. „Was soll das heißen, Sir?" kam es von Carter. „Nun während sie bei den Tok´ra waren...kamen ein Mann und drei Frauen durch das Tor," der General machte eine kurze Pause „und nannten mich Opa." „Was?" kam es von allen gleichzeitig. „Ja." bestätigte er. Alle schauten sich ungläubig an als hätten sie sich verhört. Selbst die sonst steife Mine von Teal´c zeigte seine Überraschung. „Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Daniel. „Doctor Fraiser macht schon eine Blutuntersuchung. Sie werden die vier verhören. Noch Fragen?" Er schaute in die Runde und als niemand etwas erwiderte er sagte er: „Wegtreten."

In der Zelle

„Sie werden uns vermutlich verhören. Wir sagen ihnen nicht wer wir sind." sagte Cassy. „Mit den Blutproben werden sie raus finden wer wir sind." „Vermutlich Hannah. Dann schauen wir weiter." sagte Jake.

Die Türen der Zelle öffnete sich und acht Soldaten traten ein. Einer sagte: „Mit kommen." Je zwei Soldaten nahmen einen von ihnen in die Mitte und brachten sie in die Verhörräume.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Vor den Verhörräumen

Jack, Sam, Daniel und Teal´c standen vor den Verhörräumen und diskutierten wer wenn verhören sollte: „Ich bin ja dafür das Carter den Mann und wir die Frauen nehmen."

Sam ging in den Raum rein.

‚_Wer wohl kommt, Mom oder Dad. Oder doch Daniel. Es könnte aber auch...' _dachte Jake er wurde aber durch das öffnen der Tür unterbrochen. Und Sam kam rein.

‚_Mom das kann ja toll werden.' _

Sam setzte sich dem Mann gegenüber und fing an zu fragen:

„Hi, ich bin Maj..."

„Major Samantha Carter Tochter von Major General Jakob Carter und Doktor der Astrophysik." „Woher wissen sie das?"

„Darf ich nicht sagen. Hat der Col. Gesagt. Ich darf nur meinen Namen und Rang sagen: Captain Jake. Mehr sage ich nicht. Wenn sie mehr Infos haben wollen fragen sie den Col."

Sam spürte, dass er nicht mehr sagen würde.

'Irgendwo her kenne ich diese Art doch nur woher?'

„Tschüs, Jake." sagte sie und ging aus dem Raum Raus.

Sie kam gerade auf dem Flur als sie verdutzt fest stellte das Teal'c und Daniel auch gerade auf dem Flur traten.

„Was ist los? Schon fertig?" fragte Sam.

„In der Tat, Major Carter."

„Ja." kam es kurz von Daniel.

„Haben die euch nur Rang und Namen gesagt?" fragte Daniel.

„Ja. Captain Jake. Er wusste wer ich bin." kam es von Sam.

„Dich kennen sie auch. Captain Hannah Sophie wusste auch einiges über mich." er machte eine kleine Pause und fragte dann Teal´c: „Und was kam bei dir raus?"

„Sie heißt Laura und ist ein Lt. Auch über mich wusste sie einiges. Sie wusste wie mein Sohn heißt." sagte nun Teal´c.

„Das ist unheimlich." kam es von Sam.

„Wo bleibt Jack nur?"

Jack setzte sich der Frau gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Hi, Jack."

„Du kennst mich?" fragte er sichtlich überrascht.

„Ja, kann sein." sagte die Frau und fing an zu lachen.

„Was ist so komisch?" fragte er irritiert.

„Nun ich hatte vergessen wie du zu dieser Zeit warst und aussahst."

„Zu dieser Zeit? Was heißt das?" Jack schaute die Frau nur mit einem Blick an der sagte: Was will die von mir.

„Ich und mein Team sind anscheinend auf einer Zeitreise."

Als sie Jacks Gesichtsausdruck sah musste sie wieder Lachen und sagte: „Du hast keine Ahnung von dem was ich gerade gesagt habe, oder?"

„Zeitreise." sagte Jack kurz.

„Wer seid ihr, wo her kommt ihr, was wollt ihr."

„So viele Fragen auf einmal, vor allem von dir." sie Grinste.

„Ok, ich bin Col. Cassandra Fraiser. Wir kommen Aus der Zukunft so..."

„Moment sagtest du Cassandra Fraiser?" fragte Jack überrascht.

„Ja." ohne weiter auf das Thema einzugehen fragte sie nur: „Welches Datum haben wir heute?" „21.07.2002." sagte der Col.

„2002, Ok wir kommen so 24 Jahre aus der Zukunft. Und es war ein Unfall."

„Cassandra." Sagte Jack nur stand auf und Ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und Ging auf den Flur.

„Soldat bringen sie die Vier in den Besprechungsraum." Der Soldat der vor der Tür stand gehorchte und ging. Zu dem anderem Soldaten sagte er: „Hohlen sie Doc. Fraiser und den General in den Besprechungsraum."

„Ja, Sir!" der Soldat Salutierte und ging.

Sam, Daniel und Teal´c die schon auf dem Flur standen sahen was der Col. Macht und gingen zu ihm.

„Haben sie was heraus gefunden Col.?" Fragte der Major.

„Ja. Es ist ….." O´Neill machte eine kleine Pause. „... nur ein bisschen Unheimlich. Also das Team um den Col. Kommt 24 Jahre aus der Zukunft. Sie haben eine Zeitreise gemacht."

Alle schauten überrascht. Der Col. Fuhr fort: „Aber es war ein Unfall."

Wieder machte er eine Pause. Er wollte gerade fort fahren als Sam ihn unterbrach: „Wie heißt den der Col.?" Alle warteten gespannt auf seine Antwort.

„Colonel Cassandra..." weiter kam er nicht den Janet kam um die Ecke.

„Sir, ich weiß wer der Col. ist." Sie holte Luft und wollte weiter sprechen als Jack sagte: „Es ist Cassy!"

„Was!" kam es von Daniel und dem Major.

Teal'c lies das alle wie es schien kalt.

„Woher wissen sie das Sir?" wollte Janet wissen.

„Von ihr selbst. Kommen sie ihn mit ihn den Besprechungsraum. Sie wissen doch auch wer die anderen sind oder Doc?"

„Natürlich."

Alle schauten die Zwei wie versteinert an und gingen Richtung Besprechungsraum.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback

Janet saß vor ihrem Computer und wartete die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchungen.

'Bin schon gespannt wer das ist.'

Der Computer piepste leise.

'Übereinstimmung gefunden' leuchtete in roter Schrift auf dem Bildschirm auf. Der Doc. drehte sich zum Bildschirm. 'Oh Gott das kann doch nicht sein.'

„Schwester kommen sie mal bitte." rief Janet.

„Was gibt es Doktor?" fragte die Schwester.

„Überprüfen sie noch einmal die Blutproben."

„Ja Ma'am." Die Schwester ging wieder.

Eine halbe Stunde später kam die Schwester mit den Ergebnissen wieder.

„Sind sie sicher das, dass die Richtigen Ergebnisse sind?"

„Ja, ich habe es selbst drei mal überprüft."

„Danke." sagte der Doc. und ging.

Als sie auf dem zu Sams Labor war begegnete sie alle vor den Verhörräumen.

„Sir, ich weiß wer der Col. ist."

Sie holte Luft und wollte weiter sprechen als Jack sagte: „Es ist Cassy!"

„Was!" kam es von Daniel und dem Major. Teal'c lies das alle wie es schien kalt.

„Woher wissen sie das Sir?" wollte Janet wissen.

„Von ihr selbst. Kommen sie ihn mit ihn den Besprechungsraum. Sie wissen doch auch wer die anderen sind oder Doc?"

„Natürlich."

Alle schauten die Zwei wie versteinert an und gingen Richtung Besprechungsraum.

Flashback Ende.

Auf dem weg zum Besprechungsraum unterhielten sich die fünf weiter.

„Cassy ein Col. der USAF. Ich kann es nicht glauben." sagte Janet.

„Vor allem da sie noch nicht einmal eine Mensch von der Erde ist."

„Da finde ich auch. Vermutlich haben wir da etwas bewirkt." sagte Sam.

„Wer sind den die anderen drei?" fragte Daniel. Der Doc und O'Neill schauten sich an und Jack meinte: „Das erfahren sie noch früh genug."

Am Besprechungsraum angekommen standen Cassy und ihre Begleiter.

„Mit kommen." befahl Jack den vieren. Wie ihnen befohlen wurde folgten sie SG-1. Jack setzte sich hinter Sam.

Daniel setzte sich hinter Teal'c und hinter Daniel setzte sich Janet.

Hannah Sophie und setzte sich hinter Janet. Cassy setzte sich so das sie später dem General gegen über saß. Jake und Laura setzten sich hinter Jack.

Der General kam in den Raum. Alle standen auf. George sah sich verwundert um, da die vier Personen aus den Zellen mit am Tisch saßen.

„Col. O'Neill was ist hier los? Was machen sie hier?" er zeigte auf die vier.

„Sir, sie kommen wirklich aus der Zukunft."

„Wo her wollen sie das wissen Col.?"

„Sir, der Col. da..." er zeigte auf Cassy „...ist Cassy."

„Was?" mehr brachte der General nicht raus.

„Hi, Opa." Auf Hammonds Gesicht machte sich ein lächeln breit.

„Warum bin ich nicht sofort darauf gekommen! Nur Cassandra nennt mich Opa."

„Das stimmt..." sagte Cassandra „...zu mindestens in dieser Zeit."

„In dieser Zeit?" fragte er erstaunt. „Ja." sagte nun Jake.

„Sagt es ihnen selbst wer ihr seit." kam es von Janet."

„Ok, Mom." sagte Cassy.

Alle wollten nun wissen wer die viere alle waren. „Ok wie ihr ja wisst bin ich Cassandra." sagte sie „Die anderen sind..." machte sie weiter.

„Ich bin Hannah Sophie Jackson..." alle schauten Daniel an. „….Tochter von Daniel und Janet Jackson."

Alle schauten Janet an. Sie grinste.

„Nach denn Blutanalysen stimmt das." gluckste Janet.

„Wow." sagte Jack.

„Seit wann lauft das zwischen euch schon? Wenn jetzt schon überhaupt." wollte Sam wissen.

„Ein halbes Jahr." sagten Daniel und Janet gleichzeitig.

Wieder sagte Jack: „Wow."

„Und wer seid ihr?" wollte nun der General wissen und zeigte auf die anderen.

„Wir sind Jake und Laura O´Neill." Alle schauten belustigt drain, als sie Jacks Reaktion sahen.

„Cool zwei Kinder. Und wer ist eure Mutter?" fragte er und schaute Sam von der Seite an und sah wie sie leicht rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Das solltest du doch genau wissen Dad." kam es von Jake und Laura.

„Ich wusste es. Ich wusste es." sagte er laut. Alle schauten ihn an.

Er grinste breit.

Nur Sam sah ihn nicht an. Sie hatte den Mund so weit offen, das er ab zufallen drohte.

„Mach den Mund zu Mom. Er fällt sonst ab." kam es lachend von Laura.

Alle sahen sich irritier um.

Der General räusperte sich und sagte: „Major Carter." Nun schauten alle zu Sam.

„Major was hat das zu bedeuten?" fragte der General.

„Wie lange lauft das zwischen euch schon?" fragte Janet.

„Zat'arc- Test." sagten beide leise.


	7. Chapter 7

Was bisher geschah: Vier Personen die aus der Zukunft kamen stellten sich als die Kinder Von Daniel und Janet und von Sam und Jack herausstellten. Sam und Jack machten ein Geständnis.

Und nun die Fortsetzung:

„Col. O´Neill was höre ich da? Sie und ihr Major sind ein Paar." „Ja, Sir." sagten die beiden. „Sie wissen doch das, dass gegen die Regeln der Air Force verstößt.?" fragte der General wütend. „Ja schon Sir, aber nach den Zat..irgendwas Test als wir uns unsere Liebe für einander gestanden, dachten wir wir kämmen damit klar." „Anscheinend aber nicht. Major Carter was sagen sie dazu?" kam es vom General. „Nun Sir, nach dem Test kamen wir nicht lange drum uns aus zu sprechen, dabei ist es wohl passiert. Einen Monat später waren wir ein Paar." „Sie wollen mir also sagen das sie seit fast eineinhalb Jahren zusammen sind?" „So in etwa." sagte Jack. Alle selbst der General mussten grinsen. Sam und Jack verstanden jetzt gar nichts mehr. Teal´c sagte als erster etwas: „Jetzt wissen wir warum du immer so gut gelaunt bisst, O´Neill." „Da stimme ich dir zu Teal´c." meinete Daniel nur. „Also Sam, Jack..." sagte der George freundlich „...ich kann Teal´c nur zustimmen,. Jetzt weiß ich warum die immer ihre Berichte Pünktlich abgeben..." sagte er und grinste Sam an „...Sie wissen aber schon das ich sie vor ein Militärgericht stellen müsste?" „Ja, Sir." sagten beide. „George, das würdest du nicht und hast du nicht gemacht." Kam es von Cassy. Alle schauten nun die vier an. „Was passiert wenn ich es doch mache?" „Veränderst du die Zeitlinie Opa." sagte nun Jake. „Dir ist SG-1 zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen, das du das tun könntest." sagte nun Laura. Der General fing an zu grinsen. „Jetzt weiß ich auch warum ihr mich Opa genannt habt." „Geht doch." sagte Hannah. „Das mit dem Militärgericht klären wir später. Jetzt müssen wir euch erstmal zurück bringen." „Das ist nicht so schwer, wir berechnen einfach die nächste Sonneneruption." sagte Cassy. „Ihr könnt das errechnen.? Wie?" fragte Sam nun. „Das werdet ihr noch ausfinden." sagte Cassy nur.  
„Sie können weg treten und das Berechnen." sagte der General zu den vieren. Diese taten wie geheißen und gingen. „Teal´c Begleiten sie sie bitte." „Ja, General Hammond." sagte Teal´c und ging ebenfalls.  
Just in dem moment betrat Jakob den Raum. „Wer war das George?" fragte er. „Setztdich das geht dich ja auch was an."

Jakob sah sich in der Runde um und Bemerkte wie Sam und Jack sich verlegen anschauten. #Was ist hier nur los?# dachte Jakob. „ich glaube der Col. und deine Tochter müssen dir was sagen." fing Hammond an. Wieder blickten sich die zwei genannten an. Bevor einer der beiden etwas sagen konnten fragte er seine Tochter. „Ist er, ER? Und zeigte auf Jack. Stadt Sam antwortete Jack: „Ja, Sir." „Okey." sagte Jakob langsam. „Wie lange schon?" „1 ½ ." sagte Sam langsam. „Ihr wisst schon das, dass Militärgericht wartet?" „Ja." sagten beide gleichzeitig. „Das war aber anscheinen nicht alle, oder?" Jakob schaute wieder in die Runde. „Wer waren die vier Personen eben?" Sam wollte gerade antworten als die vier mit Teal´c im Schlepptau wieder in den Besprechungsraum kamen. „Mom, Dad." sagte Jake in Richtung Jack und Sam „Wir reisen in 4 Minuten wieder ab. Oh, hey Opa was machst du den Hier? Müsstest du nich bei den Tok´ra sein?" „Wer ist das?" fragte Jakob verwundert. „Später Jakob." sagte der General. Der General, Jakob, Janet und beide SG-1 gingen in der Torraum.  
„Walter! Anwählen." sagte O´Neill im Gateraum. Das Tor fing an sich zu drehen. Mit einem Wusch etablierte sich das Wurmloch. Alle verabschiedeten sich von einander. Als Jake bei Jack war fragte er ihn leise: „Dad was würdest du sagen wenn du und Daniel gemeinsam Enkelkinder bekommen würdet?" Jack schaute ungläubig drein und sagte: „frag mich das wenn du zurück bist." Beide mussten Lachen. Natürlich schauten alle zu ihnen rüber und Sam dachte #Wenner sich jetzt schon mit seinem Sohn versteht, wie wird es sein wenn er geboren wir.# Jake, Cassy, Hannah und Laura gingen durch das Gate. Das Wurmloch viel zusammen.  
„Erklärt mir mal jetzt jemand wer das war?" sagte Jakob Laut. „Gehen wir wieder in den Besprechungsraum." Sagte Hammond.


	8. Chapter 8

Wie der im Besprechungsraum setzten sich alle hin.

„Wer war das eben?" wollte nun Jakob wissen. „Das war SG-1." sagte Daniel. „Wie kann das sein wenn ihr hier sitzt." „Es war SG-1 aus der Zukunft." sagte nun Janet. „Ihr wollt mich wohl für dumm verkaufen? Woher wollt ihr das wissen?" „Erstens: sie haben es uns gesagt und zweitens: ich glaube nicht das ich jetzt schon Mutter von 23 jährigen Zwillingen bin und DU Opa bist, oder?" sagte Sam gelassen. Jakob Machte denn Mund auf und zu und das mehrmals. „Mutter...Opa...Zwillinge...23...Jack." war das eisigste was er raus brachte. „Und die beiden anderen waren Cassy und Daniels und Janets Tochter Hannah." sagte Sam.  
Der General meinte nur: „Teal´c, Dr. Jakson, Dr. Fraiser sie können Wegtrete. Wir sprächen später noch." Die angesprochenen standen auf und gingen. „Sam, Jack kommt später mal in mein Büro." sagte Daniel noch und ging. 

„Dad noch da?" fragte Sam. „Ja." sagte Jakob nur. „George was machst du nun mit ihnen?" „Eigentlich müsste ich sie vor ein Militärgericht stellen, das wissen sie ja wohl, oder." „Natürlich Sir." sagte Jack. „George muss das wirklich sein?" fragte Jakob. Hammond überlegte kurz und sagte: „Warte einen Moment." Er stand auf und ging in sein Büro. Als er drin war schloss er die Tür und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl. Er nahm den Telefon Hörer ab und drückte die 2.

„Airman Hopper." „Hier spricht General Hammond geben sie mir sofort den Präsidenten." „Das geht nicht er ist im Moment nicht da." „Wo ist er denn." „In der Küche." „Mir ist egal wo er ist. Sie wissen doch welche Farbe das Telefon hat, oder. Hohlen sie ihm mir sofort ans Telefon, oder sie putzen die Air Force One mit einer Zahn bürste." sagte der General in seinem bedrohlichstem Befehls Ton. „Ja, Sir." sagte der Airman eingeschüchtert.  
Keine zwei Minuten später sagte der Airman: „Ich verbinde." Es Klickte in der Leitung.  
„Hallo Mr. Präsident. Hier ist General Hammond." „George, was gibt es dringendes, das ich meinen Kuchen nicht essen kann?" „Nun wir haben ein kleines Problem." „Welcher Goa´uld ist es dieses mal?" „Keiner Sir. Es geht um Col. O´Neill und Major Carter." „Was haben ssie denn dieses mal angerichtet?" „Sie haben gegen Regeln der Air Force verstoßen. Sie sind ein Paar." „Ich glaube ich verstehe. Sie wollen sie nicht vor ein Militärgericht stellen, oder?" „Genau Sir das will ich nicht. Ich dachte mir, da sie so oft schon die Welt gerettet haben könnten sie einen Sondererlass erlassen, das der Col. und der Major auch Ofiziell ein Paar seien können." „kommen sie mit ihnen nach Washington dann regeln wir das alle. Sagen sie ihn schon ein mal es geht in ordnung." „Danke Mr. Präsident."  
Der Präsident legte auf. Auch der General legte den Roten hörer aus. Er ging wieder in den Besprächungs raum.

-

Flashback

Der General ging in sein Büro.  
„Sam wie lange seit ihr nun zusammen." „Seit gut 1 ½ Jahren Dad." sagte Sam. „Solange und keiner nicht einmal ich habe etwas gemerkt." „Nun Jakob es war besser so, das niemand wusste das wir zusammen sind. Wenn es jemand falsches das mit bekommen hätte würden wir heute nicht5 hier sitzen und darüber Reden." sagte Jack nur. „Mit wem der General wohl telefoniert.?" wollte Sam wissen. „Ich kann es mir gut vorstellen." sagte Jakob. „Du meinst doch nicht? Oder doch?" entgegnete Jack. „Ja." sagte Jakob. „Aber was anderes: Gibt es noch mehr was ich wissen muss, wenn das eben meine Enkel waren?" Sam und Jack Schauten sich gegenseitig an. „Nicht das ich wüste." sagte jack. „Nein, Dad." sagte nunauch Sam. Der General stand auf und Kam wieder in den Besprechungsraum.

Flashback Ende.


	9. Chapter 9

„Sir wenn haben sie angerufen?" wollte Carter wissen. Der General ignorierte sie. „Col., Major sie haben morgen um 1400 einen Termin in Washington. Abflug morgen um 0930. Wegtreten." Alle schauten sich irritiert an und standen auf. Als Jack und Sam gerade in der Tür waren sagte Hammond noch: „Es geht klar." Beide schauten sich irritiert an und mussten anfangen zu grinsen. Auch Jakob bekam das mit und Wusste wenn George angerufen hatte.

„Sammy zeigst du mir mein Quartier?" „Gerne Dad. Kommst du auch mit?" „Nein. Ich muss noch Packen. Treffen wir und in einer halben Stunde bei Daniel?" „Ok." Die drei trennten sich. Sam und ihr Dad gingen zu seinem Quartier.

„Sam eine Frage." „Ja Dad?" „Ist das zwischen dir und dem Col. etwas ernstes, Schatz?" „Nehme ich mal an." sagte Sam sarkastisch. „Man merkt das du mit im zusammen bist." „Wieso das denn?" „Nun du warst gerade Sarkastisch." sagte er grinsend. Vor seinem Quartier angekommen sagte Jakob noch: „Sam ich reise morgen um 1000 wieder ab. Er zähl mir bitte was in Washington heraus kam." „Das werde ich." Sam verabschiedete sich und ging in ihr Labor.

Unterwegs traf sie auf Janet. Diese nahm sie mit in ihr Büro und Schloss es ab.

„Sam wieso hast du mir nicht erzählt, das du was mit dem Col. hast?" „Warum hast du mir nichts von dir und Daniel erzählt?" „Ok, 1:1." sagte Janet. „Sagen wir mal so, du freue dich für mich und ich freue mich für dich." Beide Frauen gingen in Richtung von Daniels Labor. „Was hält eigentlich Cassy von Daniel?" „Du glaubst mir das eh nie. Ich hebe gehört wie Cassy Daniel gefragt hat ob er mich heiraten würde." „Das hat sie gefragt." kam es ungläubig von Sam. „Das hat sie wirklich gefragt. Und weist du was er geantwortet hat?" „Nein, was den?" „Wenn die richtigr Situation kammt dann Ja!" sagte der Doc. „Das hat er nicht gesagt." „Doch." „Wow." sagte Sam nur. „Und hat dich Jack auch schon gefragt?" wollte nun Janet wissen. „Nein." sagte Sam. „Denkst du er wird es noch?" wollte Janet wissen. „Ich hoffe es."

Daniel arbeitete wie immer in seinem Labor. Es klopfte. „Herein!" rief Daniel. Kurze Zeit später trat Jack ein. „Hey Space-Monkey." „Was gibt es Jack?" „Nun ja..." er machte eine kurze Pause „...ich brauche deine Hilfe." Jackson schaute irritiert und gleichzeitig neugierig drein. „Wobei denn?" „Nun ich würde gerne Sam nen Antrag machen." „Du willst was machen? Du willst Sam einen Antrag machen? Wo ist unser Jack? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?" „Daniel ich bin ich. Und ja ich will ihr nen Antrag machen." sagte Jack.

Kurz vor Daniels Labor.Hörten Sam und Janet das Gespräch zwischen Jack und Daniel.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Jack will dir einen Antrag machen?" „Ich habe es auch gehört." sagte Sam ungläubig.

Beide Betraten Daniels Labor. „Hey ihr zwei." kam es von Janet. Daniel und Jack drehten sich mit schuldbewusster Mine um. #Ob Sie was mit bekommen haben?# dachte der Col. „Also Sam, Jack was hat der General noch gesagt?" wollte Daniel wissen. „Er hat ein Telefonat geführt. Wir müssen morgen um 1400 in Washington sein. Wir fliegen mit dem General um 0930 ab." „Hoffentlich kommt ihr beide wieder." kam es nun ein bisschen besorgt vom Doc. „Hoffentlich." sagte Jack leicht sarkastisch.

„Jetzt aber ein anderes Thema. Was halltet ihr von der Zukunft? Unsere Kinder sind SG-1." sagte Janet. „Ich hätte gerne gewusst was für ein Mensch die vier unter seinem Kommando erträgt?" antwortete Jack. „Was mich verwundert ist, das Cassy bei der Air Force ist, obwohl sie nicht ein mal von der Erde ist." kam es von Sam. Alle stimmten ihr dazu. „Vermutlich haben wir da etwas bewirkt." Ihr Gespräch ging noch bis weit in die Nacht so weiter. Gegen 0215 sagte dann Sam: „Ich gehe dann mal ins Bett." „Ich gehe dann auch mal." sagte auch Janet. „Ich schlisse mich euch an." meinte Jack nur. „Nacht." sagten alle und gingen schlafen.


	10. Chapter 10

Am nächsten morgen 0800

„Major Carter und Col. O´Neill in General Hammonds Büro." schalte es durch den Stützpunkt. Der Col. und sein Major waren keine 5 Minuten später in General Hammonds Büro.

„Major, Col. wenn wir nach her nach Washington fliegen ist Galauniform angesagt." „Wohin müssen wir den in Washington?" wollte Sam nun wissen. „Das erfahren sie wenn wir da sind. Wegtreten." „Ja, Sir."

Um 1130 saßen der General, der Col. und der Major in einer Militärmaschine nach Washington. „Jack , Sam..." fing der General an „...egal was nachher geschieht dich stehe hinter ihnen." „Danke das sie uns Mut machen, General." antwortete Jack auf die ausage des Generals. Georges Handy Klingelte. „Hammond!... Ja...Nein...Sagen sie es ihnen doch selbst. Er schaltete auf Lautsprecher. „Jack, hier ist Ferratti. Wir im alle wollten euch etwas sagten..."

Flashback.

„Hast du schon das neuste gehört? Col. O´Neill ist mit Major Carter zusammen." sagte ein Airman zu einem Lt. „Ja habe ich. Was mich aber Beunruhigt ist das sie mit dem General nach Washington geflogen sind." Wie das nun mal so ist machte diese Nachricht sehr schnell die Runde im Berg, natürlich freuten sich alle für die Zwei, aber befürchteten, das sie nicht wieder kamen. Alle beschlossen den beiden ihre Unterstützung mit zuteilen. Sie entschieden, das Ferratti den General anrufen sollte, da er das Kommando hatte, und Ihnen zu sagen das alle sie unterstützten würden.

„...Hier ist Ferrati...Geht es den beiden gut?...könnten sie den beiden etwas ausrichten...Jack, hier ist Ferratti. Wir im alle wollten euch etwas sagten..."

Flashback Ende

„...Wir alle im Berg stehen hinter euch egal was passiert." „Danke. Ferratti. Tue mir noch ein gefallen schalte mal die Lautsprecher an und halt das Telefon ans Mikrofon." Er schaltete die Lautsprecher an und hielt das Telefon ans Mikrofon. Und sagte noch: „Und hier eine durchsagte von Colonel Jack Carter und Major Samantha O´Neill!" Nach dieser ansage von Ferratti mussten alle sogar der General lachen, der das durch Telefon mitgekommen hatte. „Wir danken euch allen das ihr hinter uns steht." sagte Major Carter. „Gut gemacht Major und viel glück." mit diesen Worten legte Ferratti auf. O´Neill gab dem General das Handy wieder. #Ob das noch passiert Major O´Neill.# dachte sich der General.

Um 1330 landetet die Maschine in Washington. Alle stiegen aus. Major Davis erwartete sie schon.

„Major." sagte der General. „General, Col. Major. Ihr wagen ist sofort hier." „Danke Major Davis. Käönnen sie mir sagen wo hin es geht?" fragte Jack .Der Davis schaute kurz den General an, welcher mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Sir ich habe keine Ahnung." In diesem Moment fuhr eine Schwarze Militärlimosine vor. Alle bis auf Davis stiegen ein. Die Limusine setzte sich in Bewegung. Sie fuhr einmal quer durch Washington, bis sie vor einem großen Tor hielt. O´Neill und Carter staunten nicht schlecht, den das Tor gehörte zum Weisen Haus. „Sir, was wollen wir den beim Präsidenten?" wollte Sam wissen als sie ihre Stimme wieder fand. „Das Major erfahren sie noch früh genug." Jack schaute immer noch Sprach los aus dem Fenster als sie vor fuhren.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Limusine hielt direkt vor dem Weißen Haus. Vor den Eingang wartete bereits Senator Kinsey. „Wachen nehmen sie Col. O´Neill und Major Carter Fest." kam es von Kinsey. „Kinsey sie aroganet …." weiter kam der Col. nicht denn die Wachen legten ihm gerade Handschellen an. „Endlich habe ich sie O´Neill." sagte der Senator freudig. Hammon Jack und Sam schauten ihn mit einem Ich-bringe-sie-Um-Blick an.

„Was ist hier los?" kam es aus dem inneren des Weißen Hauses. Alle schauten wer dort Gesprochen hatte. Es war ein vier Sterne General. „General ´The´ Dream. Ich habe diese beiden Offiziere..." Kinsey zeigte auf Den Major und Col. festnehmen lassen, da sie gegen Regeln der Air Foece verstoßen haben. Sie sind ein Paar." „Senator Kinsey haben sie das Memo nicht bekommen diese Regel gibt es seit gestern nicht mehr." sagte der General. „Wachen nehmen sie ihnen die Handschellen ab." fügte er noch hinzu. „Sir?" sagten Carter und O´Neill glich zeitig während ihnen die Handschellen abgenommen wurden. „Das erzählt ihnen besser der Präsident lieber selbst. Er erwarte sie schon. Ach und George sie kommen mit mir der Generalstab will den aktuellen stand der Dinge wissen." Hammond und der General gingen, vorher sagt er noch zu denn beiden: „Viel Glück." Kinsey der immer noch vor der Tür stand schaut wie ein im Regen stehend gelassener Pudel aus der Wäsche.

„Col., Major hier entlang." sagte ein Beamter des Secret Service. „Auf wieder sehen Kinsey." kam es vom Col. Er und der Major mussten nach dieser aussage anfachen zu lachen und folgten dem Man von Secret Service. Dieser Brachte sie vor die Tür des Oval Office.

Jack Klopfte an der Tür. Von drinnen kam ein „Herein.!" Beide traten ein den Runden Raum. Jack schaute sich kurz um. Der Raum war mit allem möglichen Sachen bestückt die ein Präsident braucht: Telefone, Computer, Faxgeräte, und und und. Er fand den Präsidenten an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Dieser schaut gerade von seinen unterlagen auf um zu schauen wer sein Besuch war. „Ah, Col. O´Neill und Major Carter willkommen im Weißen Haus." „Danke Mr. Präsidenten." sagte Sam. „Danke, Sir." kam es auch von Jack. "Sam, Jack ich darf sie doch so nennen?" Beide nickten kurz. „Nun warum ich sie her gebeten habe ist ihnen doch mittlerweile klar, oder?" wollte der Präsidenten wissen. „Nun nicht..." fing Jack an. „...direkt." beendete Sam seinen Satz. „Ok, von vorne. Wie ich gestern erfahren habe sind sie..." er zeigte auf die beiden „...seit geraumer Zeit ein Paar. Und da weder General Hammond noch ich sie dafür vor ein Militärgericht stellen wollen, vor allem da sie schon mehrmals die Welt gerettet haben, haben der Generalstab und ich überlegt ein Paar Regeln zu ändern." Er hielt, ohne das die beiden ein Wort sagten konnten, beiden ein Schreiben unter die Nase. Auf dem stand:

Vom Präsidenten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und dem Generalstabschefs.

Mit sofortiger Wirkung ist es Rang niedrigeren Offizieren gestattet mit Rang höheren Offizieren eine Beziehung zu haben.

Mit Freundlichen Grüßen

der Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika

„Als Jack das gelesen hatte reichte er Sam das schreiben. „Mr. Präsidenten wie können wir ihnen jemals danken?" wollte Jack wissen. „Ganz ein fach General, in dem sie einfach ihren Job weiter machen." „Ja, Sir." „Würden sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen." mit diesen Wortrn verabschiedete sich der Präsidenten und ging aus dem Raum. „Bevor ich es vergesse ich komme in zwei Wochen in SGC."

„Kneif mich mal, Jack." Er kniff sie in den Oberarm. „Aua, was sollte das?" „Du hast doch gesagt..." mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen, denn Sam hatte sich an ihn geworfen und Küsste ihn. Erst begriff er nicht was los war doch dann Küsste er sie zurück. Keiner wusste wie lange sie schon so dort Standen. Sie hörten erst auf als sie ein leise husten hinter sich hörten. Beide schaute wo her das husten kam und eindeckten General Hammond in der Tür. „Wie lange stehen sie schon da?" wollte Jack wissen. „Lang genug. Kommen sie bitte mit." sagte der General. Beide folgten ihm aus dem Raum zurück zu Limusine. Als sie einstiegen saß auch Major Davis in der Limusine. „Ma´am, Generals." „Also Davis ich weiß ja nicht wo sie leben, aber ich weiß das ich ein Col. und kein General bin." sagte Jack sarkastisch. „General Hammond Hat der Präsident nichts gesagt?" wollte Davis von Hammond wissen. „Anscheinend nicht." sagte der General und an den Fahrer gewannt sagte er noch: „Pentagon." #Moment soll das jetzt heisen das ich befördert werde?# dachte Jack die fünf Minuten der Fahrt nach.

Am Pentagon

Als alle aus der Limusine stiegen, kam eine Wache aus sie zu und sagte das sie sofort in den Konferenzraum des Generalstabes gehen sollten. Dort angekommen wunderte sich Sam das der Raum mit hohen Militärs gefüllt war. Dann entdeckte sie denn Präsidenten. „Sind nun alle dar?" fragte dieser. „Ja, Mr. Präsidenten." sagte jemand. „Ok, dan können wir ja anfangen. Major Carter, Col. O´Neill kommen sie bitte zu mir." Die beiden Taten wie ihnen geheißen. „mit ganzen stolz kann ich ihnen allen mitteilen das diese beiden Personen Befördert werden, für ihren Mut ihre Tapferkeind im angesicht eines übermächtigenfeindesa. Hier mit befördere ich Col. Jonathan O´Neill in den Rang eines Brigade Generals und Major Carter in den Rang eines Colonels." beendete der Präsiedent seine Rede. Es wurde noch eine Zeit geresdet und gelacht. Doch gegen 2200 kamm der General zu den beiden und sagte: „Jack, Sam wir müssen noch zurück fliegen. Der Flug geht in einer Stunde." „Verstanden, Sir." sagte Sam. Sie verabschiedeten sich noch von allen und gingen. Vor dem Pentagon sagte Jack zum: „Sir, fahren sie schon mal vor zum Flugzeug, ich muss noch ein etwas holen." „In Ordnung sie haben vierzig Minuten."


	12. Chapter 12

Als sie wieder in Colorado Springs ankamen fuhren Jack und Sam direkt zu Jack und verbrachten die Nacht miteinander.  
Jack wurde durch das leise zwitschern der Vögel wach. Beim umdrehen weckte er ausersehenen Sam. „Morgen Honey." sagte er leise und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Morgen. Wie viel Uhr ist es?" wollte Sam halb schlafend wissen. „0730." „Was wir müssen in einer halben Stunde beim General sein!" „Du bist doch schon beim General." sagte Jack lachen. „Oh, das habe ich vergessen." beide mussten lachen.  
Beide Frühstückten und heckten sich einen Plan aus wie sie im Stützpunkt für ein wenig Verwirrung sorgen könnten. „Wie wäre es wenn du meinen Nahmen auf der Uniform trägst und ich deinen." schlug Sam vor. „JA das machen wir, dann werden die erstmal dumm daher schauen. Und du erteilst Lt. Col. Brigs im Kontrollraum den Befehl dir nen Kaffee zu holen. Denn kann ja eh keiner leiden, der Arbeite ja für Kinsey." „Ok." Sie zogen sich ihre Uniformen mit ihren neuen Rangabzeichen an und fuhren in Richtung Berg.

-

„Morgen Col. O´Neill, Major Carter." sagte die Wache am Tor. „Sgt. Erstlassen sie mich nicht rein und jetzt sprechen sie uns mit dem Falschen Rang ein. Das heißt General Carter und Col. O´Neill." Der Sgt. Schaut die beiden nur verwirrt an als Jack es satt hatte fuhr er auf seinen Parkplatz. Danach gingen sie Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Eine Krankenschwester wartete auf Ebene 5 auf den Fahrstuhl. Als er kam stieg sie ein und sah das schon zwei Personen im Fahrstuhl waren. Es waren Col. O´Neill und Mojor Carter. Irgend etwas an ihren Uniformen kam ihr seltsam vor. Beim zweiten mal hinschauen erkannte sie das auf der Uniform von Col. O´Neill Carter und auf der von Carter O`Neill stand. Sie sagte aber nichts. Als sie ausstieg ging sie sofort in das Büro von Doc. Fraiser. „Doctor, ich habe gerade etwas merkwürdiges gesehen." „Was denn? Hat es was Mit Col. O´Neill und Major Carter zu tun?" wollte Janet wissen. „Ja, nur das auf der Uniform vom Col. Carter und auf der des Majors O´Neill steht." „Was?!..." sagte Jenet laut „...Sie wollen mich doch nur ärgern." „Nein schauen sie doch selbst." „Das werde ich." mit diesen Worten stürmte sie in Sams Labor.

Unter dessen im Kontrollraum.

Sam und Jack warteten bis Lt. Col. Brigs in denn Raum Kam. „Col. Brigs würden sie mir bitte einen Kaffee holen?" „Warum machen sie das nicht selber MAJOR." sagte der . Angriffs lustig. „ . Das war keine bitte sondern ein Befehl." nach diesem Satz von Sam schauten alle zu den dreien herüber. „MAJOR Carter sie wollen mir einem Rang höheren Offizier einen Befehl erteilen?" „Nein, . Wenn ich das machen würde müssten sie schon General sein. Und da sie das nicht sind gebe ich ihnen Als Rang höherer Offizier den Befehl mir einen Kaffee zu holen." Erst jetzt schaute der .auf die Rangabzeichen auf ihren Schultern und schluckte und fragte: „Mit Milch und Zucker? Ma´am." „Schwarz." sagte Sam.  
„Was war das denn gerade?" wollte Daniel wissen der Gerade in den Kontrollraum kam. „Ich habe einem meiner untergebenen einen Befehl erteilt. DAS kann ein Col. doch machen oder General." Alle drehten sich um und suchten Hammond. Sie fanden ihn aber nicht. Jack reüsperte sich und sagte: „Natürlich Col." Alle schauten die Beiden a, denn keiner verstand nicht was da gerade geschehen war. Plötzlich hallte die Stimme des Generals durch den Berg: „General O´Neill und Col. Carter sofort in mein Büro!" Immer noch schauten alle verwirrt daher. Die eben aus gerufenen gingen die Treppe zum Büro des Generals hoch. Im Büro angekommen schloss Jack die Tür. „Was war das eben im Kontrollraum?" „Wir wollten uns nur einen kleinen Spaß erlauben Sir." meinte Carter. „Nur einen Spaß. Und was hat das mit den Namensschildern zu bedeuten?" „Auch nur ein Spaß." sagte Carter erneut. „Sie können weg treten." „Ja, Sir." „Jack sie bleiben noch einen Moment." Er tat wie ihm geheißen.


	13. Chapter 13

„Jack für sie war das mit den Namensschildern doch kein Spaß, oder?" „Zur Hälfte schon." Der General schüttelte denn Kopf und meinte: „Jack was wollen sie?" „Den Torraum für ein paar Minuten?" es war mehr eine Frage als eine Antwort. „Ok, denn bekommen sie." „Danke Sir. kam erstaunend von Jack.

-

„Walter wählen sie bitte irgend einen Planeten an, senken sie die Schutztore, schalten sie das licht ab und rufen sie Col. Carter in den Gatraum." sagte Jack. „JA, General."  
„Col. Carter in den Gatraum, ich wieder hole Col. Carter in den Gatraum." Hallte Walters stimme durch den Berg.

-

Flashback

Kurz nach dem Sam das Büro verlassen hat traf sie auf Janet. „Hey, Sam." „Hallo Janet." „Sie hatte recht, ich fasse es nicht." „Was denn Janet?" Janet zeigt auf ihr Namensschild. „Ach das. Das ist nur ein Spaß."  
Sie wurde unter brochen. „Col. Carter in den Gateraum, ich wieder hole Col. Carter in den Gateraum."

Flashback Ende

-

Keine 2 Minuten später öffnete sie die Sicherheitstür zum Gateraum. #Warum ist es hier so dunkel. Und warum ist das Gate offen.# wunderte sie sich. Als sich die Tür hinter ihr schloss. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. „Hallo ist hier Jemand?" rief sie in den Raum rein. „Nein." sagte jemand hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich zum Gate und erschrak, da jetzt jemand vor dem Ereignishorizont stand. „Jack?" „Ich glaube schon." „Was soll das?" „Ich wollte dir nur eine Frage stellen." „Und Welche?" Sam wurde immer neugieriger. „Col. Samantha Carter, willst du Col. Samantha O´Neill werden?" Er holte einen Ring aus seiner Tasche, welchen er in Washington besorgt hatte. „Ich werde diese Frage..." weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn Sam sich an seinen Hals geworfen hatte und anfing ihn zu küssen.  
Als sie aufhörte sagte sie nur „Ja, ich will." „Wirklich?" „JA." Beide küssten sich erneut.

Das Licht schaltete sich ein und die Türen öffneten sich und der Rest von SG-1, General Hammond und Janet kam in den Torraum. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch." kam es Hammond. „Danke Sir." sagten beide.  
Sam rannte zu Janet und lief zu ihr. „Es ist doch kein Spaß mehr." und zeigte auf das Namensschild. „Ich weiß." „Wie du wusstest es?" „Wissen ist das falsche Wort ich habe es Vermutet, nach dem ich dich so gesehen habe. Es war doch bestimmt Jacks Idee mit den vertauschten Namensschildern?" „Ja." „Da hat er sich wohl mehr bei gedacht wie wir jetzt wissen." Beide fingen an zu grinsen.  
In der zwischen Zeit gratulierten Daniel und Teal´c O´Neill. „Jack das du ihr so schnell einen Antrag machst wusste ich gar nicht. Aber was anderes. Ist es nicht verboten?" kam es von Daniel. „Nein, seit gestern nicht mehr, dank General Hammond." „Noch was anderes stimmt es das du jetzt General und Sam Col. ist?" „Ja, sie haben uns gestern im Pentagon befördert." „Wow." sagte Daniel. „Auch ich gratuliere euch zu diesem Schritt." sagte nun Teal´c der die ganze Zeit zu gehört hatte.  
Es kamen immer mehr Personen in den Stargate-Raum, denn diese Neuigkeiten machte sehr schnell die Runde. Alle wollten sie Jack und Sam gratulieren, ein mal für die Beförderung und zum zweiten zur Hochzeit.  
„Jack, Sam wenn sie gehen wollen?!" sagte Hammond nach einiger Zeit zu den beiden, da er wusste das sie jetzt lieber alleine seien wollten. „Danke, Sir. Bis Morgen." sagte Carter nur. Jack und Sam gingen fuhren mit dem Fahrstuhl zum Parkplatz und fuhren mit Jacks Jeep nach hause (zu Jack).  
In dieser Nacht fand keiner von beiden Schlaf.

-

Seit seinem Antrag waren nun schon vier Wochen vergangen. Sam wachte früh auf. Wie schon die Tage davor überkam sie ein Brechreiz. Sie stieg aus ihrer Betthälfte auf und rannte Richtung Klo, ohne mit zugekommen, das sie Jack weckte. Als sie wieder ins Bett wollte, sah sie das Jack wach war. „Morgen, Sonnenschein." sagte sie. „Jetzt ist es schon die wievielte Nacht?" wollte Jack nur wissen. „Die vierte." kam es nur von Sam. „Sam du gehst heute als erstes zu Janet." Sam wollte widersprechen. „Keine wieder rede." sagte Jack nur.  
Als beide in der Basis waren, ging Sam sofort auf die Krankenstation. „Hi, Janet." „Was gibt es Sam?" „Nun ich habe ein Problem, in der letzten Zeit wache ich auf und muss mich übergebe." „Ok. Setzt dich bitte ich nehme dir ein bisschen Blut ab." Sam setzte sich auf den Untersuchungstisch wären Janet ihr eine Blutprobe ab nahm. „ich rufe dich wenn ich die Ergebnisse habe." „Danke Janet." Sam verschwand sofort in ihrem Labor.

Zwei Stunden später rief Janet Sam in ihr Büro. „Was gibt es Janet?" „Die Ergebnisse der Blutuntersuchung sind da." „Und was ist es?" „Etwas wo mit du den Rest deines Lebens zu kämpfen hast." sagte Janet ernst. „Ist es wirklich so schlimm?" „Also ich habe manch mal da Problem mir Cassy." Es verstand nun gar nicht. #Was will die von mir. Welches Problem hat sie manch mal auch mit Cassy.# dachte sich Sam. „Wie ich sehe weist du nicht wovon ich rede, oder." „Ausnahm weise Genau." „Sam wann ist deine Hochzeit mit Jack?" „In 11 Monaten." „Ich würde sagen, wenn ihr die Flitterwochen genießen wollt, sollte die Hochzeit in 6 Monate statt finden. Du bist schwanger."


	14. Chapter 14

„Bist du dir sicher Janet?" „JA , Sam. Du bist Schwanger." erwiderte Janet. „Ich muss weg!" sagte Sam und raunte aus der Krankenstation. #Wie er wohl reagieren wird wenn ich ihm das sage# dachte sich Sam nur. Sie rannte sofort zu seinem Quartier. Sie Klopfte, nichts passierte. Sie klopfte noch einmal, wieder passierte nichts. Sie öffnete die Tür und sah sich im Quartier um und fand es leer vor. #Wo ist er?# Sie ging in Richtung Besprechungsraum, da Jack als General zwar weiter hin Leiter von SG-1 war, aber auch andere Teams Briefen. Am Besprechungsraum angekommen, sah sie ihn wie er SG-15 instruierte. Als er damit fertig war, wünschte er ihnen noch viel Glück und ging in sein neues Büro.  
Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er das Sam in seinem Stuhl saß. „Was machst du denn hier? Wolltest du nicht zu Janet gehen?" kam es von Jack. „Da komme ich her." „Und was hat sie festgestellt?" „Nun ja, wenn wir die Flitterwochen genießen wollen, sollten wir in 6 Monaten Heiraten." „Ich versteh nur Bahnhof." „Jack! Ich bin schwanger." „WOW." war das letzte was er die nächsten Minuten sagte. Er umarmte Sam und beide Küssten sich. „Gehen wir zu George, er muss uns Beurlauben."  
Gesagt getan. Hammond Beurlaubt Beide. Doch Sam wollte die nächstem 18 Monate nicht mehr Off-World gehen.

-

EPILOG

6 Monate Später Heirateten Sam und Jack. Sie verbrachten ihre Flitterwochen zusammen mit Doc. Fraiser und dem Rest von SG-1 auf Abydos.  
Weitere 3 Monate später, wurden Jake und Laura ihre Zwillinge geboren. Da als beide 6 Monate alt waren, gingen Sam und Jack wieder auf Missionen. In dieser Zeit passte ihr um alles geliebter `Opa´ George auf sie auf.  
Als sie 8 Monate alt waren, bekamen sie noch jemandem zum Spielen. Daniels und Janets 3 Monate alte Tochter Hannah Sophie.  
Daniel und Janet heirateten 5 Monate später.

23 Jahre später.

Das Wurmloch bildete sich und die Iris schloss sich. „Wer ist es, Major?" wollte General Jackson wissen. „Es ist SG-1." sagte Walter. „Rufen sie die Generäle O´Neill und meinen Man in den Torraum. „Ja, Ma´am." und in Mikrofon, sagte er: „Dr. Jackson und die Generäle O´Neill sofort in den Torraum." Untererdessen hatte er die Iris geöffnet und SG-1 kam durch das Tor.

Nun kamen auch die eben ausgerufenen an. Jack sagte: „Alle in den Besprechungsraum. Jake und Hannah ihr bleibt noch hier." Die beiden blieben stehen. „Hannah im wie ielten Monat bist du?" wollte Jack wissen. „Woher weist du das Jack?" Dieser schaute nur Jake an. „Jake du hast es ihm gesagt?" „Nun nicht wirklich. Ich habe ihn in der Vergangenheit gefragt ober er etwas dagegen hätte sich mit deinem Dad ein Enkelkind zu teilen." sagte er zur Verteidigung. „nein ich habe nichts dagegen. Und will kommen Nichte in der Familie O´Neill, nur dieses mal als Schwiegertochter." „Danke, Onkel Dad." sagte sie. Alle mussten lachen. Nun gingen auch sie in den Besprechungsraum.

ENDE

Und nun noch eine Bitte an euch! Schreibt mir bitte, wie ihr meine erste Fanfiction Fandet.

Und Danke Fürs lesen.


End file.
